vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kansas
The flag of Kansas was designed in 1925. Officially adopted by the Kansas State Legislature in 1927 and modified in 1961 (the word "Kansas" was added below the seal in gold block lettering). First flown at by in 1927 for the troops at Fort Riley and for the . From 1925 to 1927, Kansas used a state banner instead of a flag. The Kansas state banner, which consisted of a large sunflower and the word "Kansas" on a blue field, was intended to be hung from a horizontal bar, rather than a vertical flag pole. It was given a unique design to avoid "competition" with the . However, after the banner was rejected for display in , and generated complaints for its awkward method of hanging, the state legislature adopted a state flag that saw the addition of the word "Kansas" at the bottom in 1961 but has otherwise retained its original design. According to the (NAVA), the state banner exists today as an official alternative to the state flag. The organization's website features the banner – a lone sunflower on a blue field – and attributes it to Adjutant General Joe Nickell. However, the Kansas State Historical Society describes the same design as a flag submitted by Albert T. Reid before the state banner was adopted, and makes no mention of its status as an alternative flag. NAVA named the flag of Kansas the fourth worst flag out of all the flags of the , the and . It was named 69th best out of a field of 72. Proposals for a New Flag of Kansas KS Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|KS Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" KS Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|KS Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" Proposed KS Flag Bezbojnicul.png|KS Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" Proposed KS Flag Dutchie.png|KS Flag Proposal "Dutchie" Proposed KS Flag xochihuehuetl.png|KS Flag Proposal "xochihuehuetl" KS Flag Proposal AlienSquid.png|KS Flag Proposal "AlienSquid" KS Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|KS Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" KS Proposed Flag Staircasewit 1.jpg|KS Proposed Flag "Staircasewit 1" KS Proposed Flag Staircasewit 2.jpg|KS Proposed Flag "Staircasewit 2" KS Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|KS Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" KS Flag Proposal VoronX 1.png|KS Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" KS Flag Proposal VoronX 2.png|KS Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" KS Flag Proposal VoronX 3.png|KS Flag Proposal "VoronX 3" KS Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|KS Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" KS Flag Prop.png|KS Flag Proposal "LAKings65" p-ks.png|KS Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Kansas State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 at 0944hrs cst.jpg|Kansas State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 at 0944hrs cst KS Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|KS Flag Proposal "BigRed618" File:US-KS flag proposal Hans 1.png| Kansas.png|Kansas State Flag Symplistic Proposal. I kept Kansas simple and used the state flower, the wild sunflower, as the main element. The star in the middle represents the state itself. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. 16Kansas5theye.png|KS flag proposal "5thEye" Flag_of_Kansas_(TheMaster001).svg|Kansas Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 KS Flag Proposal jabask.png|KS Flag Proposal "jabask" kansas wip (2).png|Kansas Sunflower K. The emblem of a sunflower is quite universal but it's also the case sunflowers have only a few different number variants of petals. The most common being the 34 petal & Kansas became the 34th state on admission. Gold triangle in the fly makes the blue field into a K shape. Design by Rotten Ali. Feb 2018.png|Kansas - with a slant to make it with a little more simplicity towards being very understandable. Design by Rotten Ali Kansas State Banner.jpeg|Kansas State Banner (proposed as Kansas' state flag by Ken Morton) BigKFlag.png|A version of the so-called "Big K Flag". Dimensions used are of the French Tricolor. This High-Quality version created by avrand. 1st may Result.png|Results Slide of the April 2019 US State Flag contest. Kansas New Flag.png|KS Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" Proposal Flag of Kansas.svg|Proposal for a flag of kansas. Colours and sunflower are taken from the old flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Kanssas.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Proposal Flag of Kansas 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Kansas. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Kansas 34 petals.svg|Proposal for a flag for Kansas. Alterrnative design with 34 petals. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Category:Kansas Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History